Seddie story
by xxjoshhutchersonxx
Summary: My first story!  Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie Story**

**Chapter 1- Igo on a trip**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**CPOV**

**''GUYS!'' I shouted as I walked down the stairs to see Sam and Freddie arguing ''STOP IT''**

**They turned to look at me ''Ok''**

**''Say sorry'' I said putting my hand on my hip**

**''Sorry'' both of them said as they hugged **

**''Aww'' I said**

**They pulled apart.**

**''Lets go up stairs to do Icarly!'' said Frieddie **

**''Yeah'' Me and Sam said**

**SPOV**

**''...and this has been ICARLY!'' Me and Carls shouted **

**''...and we're clear!'' Freddie said **

**''Wooo hooo'' Me and Carly shouted **

**''Soooo guys... we were you fighting earlier on?'' Carly asked**

**''BECEAUSE THE NUB SAID THAT I EAT TOO MUCH HAM'' I shouted **

**''FREDDIE!'' Carly shouted**

**''Im sorry ok?'' Freddie shouted**

**''Its not your problem how much I eat!'' I said tearing up**

**''No Sam please don't cry'' Freddie said hugging me**

**I steped on his foot and pulled away smiling**

**''You tricked me!'' Freddie shouted**

**''Yup'' I said**

**'' YOU ARE DEAD PUCKETT!'' Freddie shouted**

**We stared to argue again.**

**''STOP IT!"**

**We stopped fighting.**

**(The next day. School. English Class.)**

**FPOV**

**''So that's why we-'' Miss Bricks was stoped by the Principal walking in to the class room.**

**''Sorry to disturb Miss Bricks. Could I please have Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Carly Shay?'' Mr Francklin said as I looked at Carly and Sam confused **

**''Of course ! '' Miss Bricks said as we walked out to Mr Francklis Office.**

**I saw my mum,sams mum and Spencer. I got even more confuesed.**

**''Sam,Freddie, Carly sit down please'' **

**We sat down.**

**''Guys. YOU ALL ARE GOING TO HAWAII PRIVATE ISLAND FOR A YEAR!''**

**We all stared at Principal Franklin like he was some kind of clown fooling us.**

**All 3 of us burst out laughing.**

**''Hahahahha you are so funny frincipal Francklin!'' All 3 of us laugh again.**

**I saw my mum, sams mum, spencer and Pricipal Francklin looking at us with serious looks and I stopped laughing.**

**I elbowed Sam and Carly and they stopped laughing too.**

**''Kiddos we are serious!'' Spencer said smiling.**

**''OMG REALLY?" We asked**

**''Yeah'' My mum said **


	2. Chapter 2

**Seddie Story **

**Chapter 2- Ileave**

**SPOV**

**Whoo hooo.**

**Ican't belive it ! It's really happening! Me, Fredward and Carls are leaving to live on a private hawaii Island for a YEAR!**

**I can't wait!**

**No school! No mum! JUST FUN!**

**Im at Carly's, with my bags all packed, putting some make- up in the bathroom.**

**''Sam our flight is leaving in 3 hours we better get to the airport before we miss our flight!'' I heard Carly shouting from downstairs.**

**''coming!'' I packed my makeup and rushed downstairs.**

**(1 hour late)**

**We are at the airport saying goodbye.**

**Freddies mum didnt remaind him to call her 5 times a day!**

**OMG she really did changed! So Freddie! He is so strong and hot now! I love him even more! Oh didn't I tell you? I Samantha Puckett love FREDWARD BENSON! Only Carly knew!**

**''YO PUCKETT'' Carly shouted from the check line.**

**I rushed into the line and we passed through.**

**(9 hours late)**

**GOD we are still on the plane !**

**We will be landing in 5 MORE HOURS! GOD!**

**''Im sorry to inform you guys that we will be crashing in 10 minutes! You might wanna say goodbye to people you LOVE'' The captain said and everyone started to panick. **

**I was sitting next to Freddie and I quickly rushed to where Carls was sitting.**

**''Sam you have to tell Freddie you love him!'' she said to me**

**''I know '' she didnt see that one coming**

**''Go on then'' she said as I hugged her and rushed to my seat then Carly stood up and went to where the pilots where.**

**''Freddie I have to tell you something'' I said**

**''Yeah me too'' He answered **

**''I love you'' we said at the same time the we heard the pilot say:**

**''People its the captain. Im sorry for making you scared but It was JUST A JOKE! I did it because Icarly star Carly Shay asked me to. She just wanted her two best friends to say 'I love you to eachother and it worked! sorry again '' He said and we saw carly walking towards us.**

**''sooooo...'' she said**

**''thank you'' I said as I hugged her.**

**(2 hours late)**

**Me and Freddie are making out.**

**I pull apartand smiled :)**

**A BIGGER WOW !**

**DIDNT SEE IT COMING AT ALL!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
